


《缄默法则》chapter（9）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Warning：小旅馆单人床，情绪失控





	《缄默法则》chapter（9）有车

六小时前，Loki坐上了返程的航班，但这次目的地在亚利桑那州，多亏Thor的短信轰炸里交代了不少重要信息。

“Thor让我向您转达问候，Mum。”Loki的笑退却了些，“他事发突然，只能下次再来看您了。”

“你们联系过了吗？”frigga听Loki转述了短信里的内容，“我记得这位Louis先生，是帮助过Thor很多年的退伍士兵。”

“还没有，”Loki恹恹地摇头，“等他有空了打给我再说吧。”

“为什么不主动找他呢，Loki？”frigga摸了摸小儿子的脑袋，“别总是等待，我的小王子，等待只是在束手无策时最后的退路。”

于是Loki从北欧跑回了美洲，像个天降礼包一样砸在了Thor的面前。

frigga教会了Loki怎样去爱，怎样敞开心扉，怎样主动争取，但他骨子里还是一个偏执又疯狂的小混蛋。

Thor瞪着Loki的眼神让他想笑，但Omega还是绷住了脸，直到alpha难以置信地抱住他，叫了好几遍“Loki”。

“我在这儿呢宝贝，想哭就哭。”Loki懒洋洋地拍了拍Thor的背，疲惫酸痛的身躯终于放松下来，“快让我进去躺一会儿，我居然坐了六七个小时的经济舱！”

“你这个小疯子，Loki，你他妈居然跑来这里。”Thor嘀咕着帮恋人按摩，他不想承认自己快高兴疯了，“好不容易把你养胖了两斤，折腾个来回全没了。”

“跟你商量个事儿，我想改姓。”Lok舒服地趴着哼哼，再次扔下一个重磅炸弹，“姓odinson怎么样？以后我的论文和著作上就都写这个了。”

Thor安静地停顿了一会儿，把人翻过来抱到了腿上。

“你想好了？这和写日历封面上的意义完全不一样。”

“嗯，我脱离了laufeyson家族，也想过用frigga的姓，但她的母族也很麻烦。”Loki冰冷的鼻尖碰了碰Thor的唇角，像刚被捡回来的小猫小狗，试探着新主人的脾气，“剩下的这些里，我最喜欢odinson。”

“Loki·odinson，”Thor缓缓念了一遍，觉得别扭又甜蜜，“你可真是个惊喜，babe....我不只是说今天，你就是我人生的惊喜。”

“嗯哼……”Loki趴在Thor的肩头犯困，alpha的手从脖颈按摩到尾椎，耳边响起小猫似的咕噜声。

Loki埋在他最爱的金发中嗅了一下，Thor揉着他的耳廓接吻，捏着omega薄韧的腰将他一点点往下压，直到他们失去支点一起摔进床里。

“你确定？这张该死的单人床可能会被我们弄塌。”  
“它早就该退休了，我是说……管他呢。”

紧绷的牛仔裤在Thor的掌下被一寸寸撕裂，结实的织物发出沉闷连续的断裂声。

Loki很累了，他在Thor的身下被顶得一下下晃动，掌心摩挲着alpha脉搏跳动的脖颈，短促甜腻地轻哼。

“Loki，明天能和我一起去见Louis吗？”Thor粗喘着倒在了Loki的怀里，用膝盖做支点极慢地耸动，“他会喜欢你的……谁会不喜欢你呢。”

“好啊，嗯……”Loki享受被Thor填满的感觉，此刻他们的温存多过欲望，耳鬓厮磨地依赖着对方的身体和气息，“我们可以把他安置到不错的疗养院，他可是退伍军人……”

“Louis说只要上了战场，人心就再也回不来了。”Thor顶开了omega深处柔软的小口，Loki轻颤着让他挤了进去，玫瑰般的唇半张着后仰脖颈。

“我12岁时逃进了Louis的小院子，差点被他用猎枪给崩了。”Thor顶地重了一些，压得床垫都凹下去，Loki圆润的指甲用力抓紧了他的脊背，“后来我会用除杂草来换吃的，要是能自己填饱肚子，就还是一个人游荡。”

“Jane呢，”Loki的腿已经勾不住Thor的腰了，眼里染着高潮之后湿润的雾气，“那个你恨不得跳车去追的女人，我没听你提起过一个字。”

“她是Louis的孙女，比我小两岁。”Thor闷笑着咬恋人的鼻尖，他还以为Loki从来都不会吃醋，“Jane只有在暑假的时候会来，她现在研究动物学，当时也总是捧着书看。”

“嗯哼。”Loki转动眼珠听着，Thor低吟着成结，“然后呢？”

“然后……我们会一起听Louis讲战争年代的故事，”Thor似乎回忆得有些吃力，闭着眼抚摸恋人的脊背，“我摆弄猎枪，她继续看书，总是这样。”

“Jane很善良，她有些像frigga。” Loki被连续几股热流灌满，有些难受地动了动，“我离开亚利桑那州时，很丢脸地抱着老Louis大哭一场，这事儿Jane居然也知道了。”

“她应该喜欢你，至少曾经喜欢过。”Loki有些嫉妒Jane见过12岁的Thor，那绝对是个金发天使，“别说你不知道，好女孩儿总会被坏小子吸引。”

“不，Jane觉得我是个没有未来的亡命之徒，”Thor恶劣地扭了扭胯，搅弄得Loki叫出了声，“她很惊讶我能活到现在。”

“动物学家不看《时代周刊》吗？”alpha又动了起来，Loki高高低低地喘息着，屁股被Thor的腰胯撞得发麻，“做完这次让我，嗯！睡觉吧……”

“我尽量，Mr.odinson.”Thor把omega翻了个身，从背后猛地插了进去，Loki抓紧床单尖锐地抽了口气，爽得浑身发抖，“你为我吃醋的样子太性感了。”

“please…Thor，唔……”Loki哽咽着挺了挺腰，单人床晃动的巨响让他怀疑自己怎么还没有被Thor干死，“我太累了、嗯！头晕……”

Thor握紧他手的力道就像抓着最后一根救命稻草，他终于抵着Loki的后背落下了眼泪，每一滴都滚烫颤抖。

“我该早点找到Louis的，我还是太晚了。”Thor的声音浑浊低沉得几乎听不清，他发了狠地撞着Loki，痛苦得不知所措，“Louis不记得我了……我在半小时内作了六次自我介绍，他谁也不认识了。”

“hey……啊！Thor……”Loki喊得嗓子涩疼，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，Thor只落了一瞬的泪，但压着他的每一声喘息和撞进来的力度，都透着浓重的悲怆。

“Louis笑着说我很面熟，就像他多年前视作儿子的一个小混球。”Thor将脸埋在了Loki的颈窝，失控的力度让Loki头皮发麻，那太深了，不是很痛，但深得让omega哽咽尖叫。

“我说我就是那混球，Louis摇摇头说，你是个好心人，但那臭小子再也不会回来了。”

Thor停了下来，像个被踢破的风箱那样喘气。Loki缓过神之后轻轻叫他，alpha骤然惊醒了一般惶恐无措地抱着Loki道歉。

“我明白，Thor，我真的懂你。”Loki抚摸着爱人湿润的眼角，他们在破旧狼藉的单人床上蜷缩在一起，“我也没有父亲，所以我真的明白。”

父亲。Thor把这个词放在舌尖上滚了一遍，他想这就是自己对Louis的感情。

“关一下灯，Thor。”Loki抱着伤痕累累的爱人，他们已经不可能离开彼此了，否则谁都没有活路，“该说晚安了。”

晚安，12岁的金发少年。

Loki起床时有些鼻塞，Thor留了张字条在桌上，但他还没起床alpha就回来了。

“你半夜有些低烧，”Thor拎着早餐和衣服走进来，坐到床边摸了摸Loki的额头，“现在还难受吗？” 

Loki摇摇头，他得喝点什么才能发的出声音，Thor愧疚地把omega揉进怀里抱了会儿，然后把衣服给他。

白衬衫？Loki挑了挑眉，某些人的癖好还真是从一而终。

Jane从自己的公寓坐早班车赶来时，Thor和Loki已经到了。Loki笑着陪Louis说了几句闲话，老人依旧没记起什么，只是不停地说谢谢，两位都是好人，还记得来看他这个老兵。

Loki拍了拍Thor的肩膀，走到屋外的院子里让他们独处，Jane就是这时候来的。

身材高挑修长的少年靠着栅栏，五官冷清得连阳光都避退，叼着未点燃的女士烟看着野草发呆。Jane第一眼并没有看出这人是谁，甚至走近了才发现他是omega。

“您好，”Loki站直了，Jane在心里感叹他长得真高，然后终于看见了他手上那枚婚戒，“我是Loki·odinson。”

“Jane·Foster，你好……”Jane猜不准Loki的年龄，他看上去太年轻了，“我是Louis的孙女，唔…Thor在里面对吗？”

“是，我们一小时前到的。”Loki莫名联想到了vivian，哪怕Jane已经三十多岁了，“您不进去看看吗？”

“Jane。”她刚想说什么，Thor却突然开门走了出来，脸色差得吓人，“你该去看看……还好你在这儿，Louis可能……天，希望是我想多了。”

Jane面色煞白地跑进了屋，Thor有些茫然地看了Loki一眼，生了根般站在原地。

“这是他们的时间，”Thor握紧了Loki递来的手，“他们血脉相连。”

十五分钟后，Jane的痛哭嚎啕地喊着Louis或爷爷，Thor剧烈地颤抖了一下，睁大了蓝眼睛空洞洞地盯着那间屋子。

“Thor，hey……抱着我。”Loki在Thor彻底僵硬之前紧紧抱住了爱人，肩头的衬衫层层晕开了水渍，“Louis走的时候，爱着他的人都在身边，我们每个人都记得他……”

Loki曾经以为Thor坚不可摧，后来知道他也会失控崩溃，现在Loki看见了Thor哭泣的样子，往后所有的狼狈和脆弱，他们都会共同承担。

Jane眼眶通红地道别，看着他们并肩向来路走去。Loki突然回头，无声地向Jane说了声谢谢，白色的衬衫领口被风吹得摇晃。

多谢你，也多谢Louis，给了12岁的Thor世间仅有的温柔和善意。

然后那少年再没有回头，他拍了拍Thor的肩膀，插着口袋安静地走在爱人身边。

多谢你们，好让他在20年后，打捞起另一个孤独而潮湿的灵魂。

Louis的葬礼在两周后举行，这是Loki第一次亲眼到披着星条旗下葬的棺椁。他看见几位身着笔挺军装的老人，也有年轻的士兵和军官站在他们身后。

他和Thor站的很远，对那金发少年而言重如泰山的五年，在Louis八十六年漫长的岁月里如同弹指一挥，到最后也只剩Thor一个人缅怀。

alpha的情绪低沉了几天，Loki拽着他去酒吧喝了个酩酊大醉，然后互相拉扯着滚到床上。

Thor看不清身上的人，Loki趴在他胸口接吻，可晃神间人又到了他身下，哭得下一秒就能晕过去。

他醒来时身边已经没有人了，Thor揉着宿醉剧痛的脑袋眯了一会儿，突然想起来这是Loki大二开学的第一天。

小家伙连字条都没留，冰箱里少了瓶牛奶，拖鞋在玄关踢得到处都是，沙发和楼梯上还散着他们昨天从对方身上扒下来的衣服。

Thor听着晨间新闻收拾了一圈私人物品，剩下的可以全让钟点保洁员来操心。

alpha切了个三明治就着牛奶吃完，突然觉得心满意足。

“周末去靶场吗？”中午前Thor从会议室出来，笑着发短信时秘书台的姑娘投来了惊奇的视线，“别忘了你还欠着张持枪证。”

“没问题，”Loki·odinson永远不会缺席约会和玩乐，“你还欠着我手铐制服和蓝莓酱。”

Loki笑眯眯地把手机扔给操场边的fandral手里保管，跑回场中投球时手上的银光格外亮眼，眯着眼“啧啧”几声。

这家伙堂而皇之地戴着婚戒来学校，学术部的毕业生又传言Loki因为结婚改姓，等到专业课老师亲口点名“Loki·odinson”时，讲台底下哗然一片。

“你平时孤僻得和自闭儿一样，怎么谁都认识你？”fandral懒得听理论课，考试时Loki扔个纸条过来就能万事大吉，“我今天中午本来想去找sif吃饭，被大一新生围住了叽叽喳喳地问你的绯闻。”

“我还听见过更夸张的，”Loki托着脑袋犯困，后腰隐隐作痛，“说什么和我结婚的人是你，也有说是sif的，连vivian都来问我了。”

“这里面哪个人姓odinson了？！”fandral对流言蜚语的杀伤力毛骨悚然，“别的不说，大一新生连老师都没认全，到底是怎么认识你的？”

“嗯……因为我，”已婚的前任球队校草拖长了音调，臭屁地蹦出一个词。

“好看。”

fandral不吭声了，一开学就成了话题人物的“知情亲友”，alpha青梅也对自己态度不明，他风流潇洒的人生一去不复返。

Thor带Loki去的是一个私人靶场，老板是意大利人，桃花眼瞅着Loki在Thor耳边说了几句，两个人勾肩搭背地大笑了起来。

“你们刚刚说了什么？”Loki对着靶心瞄准了很久都没有扣下扳机，他小时候被突然在耳边炸开的枪声吓到过，因此总有些心悸。

“那酒鬼嘴里说不出什么好话，”Thor心情难得一见的晴朗，笑嘻嘻的表情让Loki格外火大，“你最好别知道了。”

bang！  
话音刚落，alpha握着Loki持枪的手扣下了扳机。Loki本能地缩了一下，恼羞成怒地猛然扭头，瞪着又开始大笑的Thor。

“我错了babe，Hahaha…真的，我说！”Loki总是游刃有余的那个，让Thor忍不住想逗这只气鼓鼓的小河豚，“嗯……你过来。”

“我们几个兄弟本来一直会聚聚，”Loki狐疑地偏过头，Thor的表情似乎有些别扭，“后来……我和其中一个差点打起来，弄得挺尴尬的。”

“他是omega，我那时候比较……特别直。”Thor摸了摸鼻子，誓死如归地吐出了黑历史，“他喝多了强吻我，我也喝多了，气得差点打人，被拦住之后抱着电线杆吐了一地。”

Loki瞪大眼睛“噗嗤”了一声，不知道该可怜还是谴责他。

“真惨，我是说那哥们儿。”Loki憋得肩膀发抖，“我得谢谢你能对我硬得起来，哈哈……”

“那酒鬼把Thor·odinson弯了的消息传得沸沸扬扬，”Thor斜了Loki一眼，“当年知情的人恨不得全来凑热闹。”

“你大方承认他们不就消停了，”Loki得意洋洋地歪着脑袋，“被我掰弯很丢脸？”

“我没弯，我有一说一。”Thor一本正经地强调，“我只是性取向变成了Loki·odinson，以及女人。”

“你总是能把争论变成情话，blondie。”Loki自己开了一枪，勉强能算七环，“这可麻烦了，我对姑娘们总是心慈手软。”

“比如跑上球场亲你的那个？”Thor记仇得令人发指，挑衅地一枪命中靶心，“说真的，在你表白之前，我不是没想过你可能只喜欢女人。”

“那是决裂前的摊牌，你才是先表白的那个。”Loki胡诌着歪曲事实，“你不知道？我在ins上用blondie称呼你，很多人认为我的伴侣是Qween S 那样的金发美人。”

“我没关注你，这是工作账号。”Thor挑眉的表情和Loki越来越像，打开手机翻看起来，“我似乎看见了一张点赞三千多的裸照？”

“老天……我穿裤子了！”Loki根本忘了这件事，那时候他都还没分化，“我只是像所有身材不错的男人那样拍了张……”  
“我就没有。”Thor面无表情地反驳，“Wow，这条CK我还亲手从你身上扒下来过。”

“……露个CK裤腰太他妈正常了，”Loki的辩解声越来越弱，没人能治得了Thor的控制欲，“我就不介意你发这样的‘裸照’，甚至还乐意帮你打个光。”

“还是别在靶场发生矛盾了，”Thor突然笑了一下，让Loki有些毛骨悚然，“我们手里都握着枪呢，babe。”

直到当天晚上，Loki除了腰酸背痛之外没有发现任何异常。

“……我眼睛有点痛，Loki。”那天下午是公开课，涌出校门的走读生尤其多，fandral长得高，却看到个让他恨不得钻进地面的人，“我好像出现幻觉了。”

“活该你……Holly Shit！”同样比人群高了一截的Loki向远处看了眼，目瞪口呆地站在原地，“我有点慌，fandr……我是说接恋人一起回家很正常，但这他妈是Thor·odinson.”

金发的高大alpha靠在人行街的栏杆上，白T外搭着烟蓝灰的休闲西装，Thor把金发向后扎了起来，低头看表时碎发晃过墨镜。

性感耀眼得足以披靡半个纽约城的日光。

“自求多福吧Loki，”fandral觉得脖子隐隐作痛，决定战术性叛逃，“这哥们儿像只来捉奸的公孔雀。”

“Bye，Loki～”“See you！”几个女生冲omega热情地告别，她们是篮球拉拉队的。

Loki只好笑容灿烂地回应，他已经身不由己地挪到了校门口，果然听见身后传来一声无比熟悉的“Loki”。

Thor招摇地顶着无数道好奇或欣赏的目光走向他的恋人，Loki无奈又慌张的表情让捕猎者心满意足。

“这儿的氛围太让我怀念了，babe。”alpha摘下墨镜亲昵地戴到了恋人的脸上，勾着笑冲他眨了下湛蓝的眼睛，“这一次我们会上校园论坛吗？标题是Loki·odinson和他的blondie。”

“你这个小心眼的控制狂，阴谋家……”Loki又因为张扬邪恶的快感笑了起来，他爱极了惹出各种麻烦，哪怕最后落到了自己头上，“我得把迷人的blondie藏回家了，让校园论坛见鬼去吧。”

“每个alpha都喜欢宣示主权。”金发美人揽住了Loki的肩，亮银的婚戒被折射得格外醒目，“对了，CK的确穿着挺舒服。”

副驾驶座上的omega震惊地盯着恋人的屁股，然后不怀好意地笑了起来。

“这不能算你欠我的制服，Thor。”Loki捏了捏alpha结实的大腿，险些酿成交通事故，“但我真他妈爱死你了。”


End file.
